


Prepare for Trouble, and Make it Double

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and two Armins have a little shabang in the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare for Trouble, and Make it Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eremin-priestess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eremin-priestess).



> because i have free time and finally got wrist braces 4 carpel tunnel godDAMN it feels good to not have wrist pain all the time  
> i needed something to write thank you eremin-priestess u rock

Entering without knocking as always, Eren strolled into his and Armin's shared room hoping to get in a nap or two. Or three.

"So Armin, I-" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh my god I am so sorry I'll just- wait what?" As if walking in on his friend completely naked wasn't bad enough, Eren was now utterly confused. It looked like there were two Armins, but that couldn't be possible. Just one was gracious plenty anyway.

Eren realized he was just standing there gaping at his friend (or friends, Eren didn't even know where to start.), while the two stared back. One was almost challenging him to say something, and the other a bit nervous. His brain was going a mile a minute with no results. Should he leave? Ask what was going on? Just ignore the whole situation and dash out, running until he couldn't move anymore? Luckily, one of the Armins handled it.

"Are you gonna get your ass over here, or what?" A devilish smile stretched across his face. Eren stood still, confused and embarrassed.

"You don't have to, but," the other Armin spoke, his cheeks tinting a bit."I'd really like you to." Slowly letting go of logic and reason, Eren sat down on the bed next to them. His eyebrows were still creased heavily in utter confusion. The meeker of the two moved to straddle his lap, draping his arms around Eren's neck. 

"Just relax, okay? Don't think too hard, you'll break something up there." The blond smiled and pecked his cheek. That was enough explanation for Eren. He slowly tried to forget the improbabilities of his predicament. He could just roll with it without thinking, right? Before he had time to fully react, hands snaked around from behind and pulled his shirt up over his abs.

Arms left his neck to skim across the expanse of skin, and a sultry voice from behind whispered in his ear, "Take it all off."

Despite the promise of things to come, Eren couldn't help but feel disappointed as both versions of Armin detached themselves from him to allow him a bit of space. He shucked his shirt off and tossed it aside before quickly working on his pants. There was no time to waste.

A soft moan brought his attention to the blonds, who were immersed in a very handsy make-out session. Their lips clashed with wet smacking sounds. The two grinded their hips together and shamelessly groped each other, seemingly oblivious to their onlooker.

Eren sat on the bed watching, mouth slightly agape and ridiculously turned on. The more devious Armin halted their kiss to glance over at Eren. His hand lowered to pump the other's cock, drawing out small gasps and moans.

A dirty grin formed as he saw just how turned on Eren was. Leaning closer to talk to his counterpart, he murmured, "He's so impatient, he's throbbing for it."

"Maybe we should do something about that," a soft and shaky voice suggested. Licking his lips, the Armin that spoke gazed up at Eren with a flush about his cheeks.

"Lay back on the bed." The simple command had Eren obeying immediately, anxious for whatever pleasures awaited him.

Breaking apart from each other, the blondes crept toward his cock. Delicate caresses teased his thighs and hips and instilled a sense of burning excitement. It seemed like forever before a gentle hand started stroking his cock languidly. Eren's eyes fell shut in pleasure and he let out a soft sigh.

A quick lick to the tender head of his erection tore a gasp from his lips. They continued licking and pressing quick kisses all over. Eren realized his eyes were still squeezed shut and opened them, not wanting to miss anything. A pang of arousal shot through his body as he took in the scene before him. The two were lavishing his dick with affection, stopping every once in a while to lock lips but never ignoring his need.

Eren had by now figured out that the two, although identical in looks, had opposite personalities. One of them was downright pornographic and salacious. The other was a bit shy, but still held the same lewd desires.

The dirtier one threaded his fingers through the other's hair and guided his head toward Eren's cock, grinning up at him. Eren drew in a deep breath, preparing for the pleasure he was about to receive. Velvety lips drew down his shaft, enclosing him in wet heat and making his voice catch on a moan.

"Holy shit," Eren whispered, his voice trembling. He watched as blonde locks pooled around his thighs and the hand gripping them pushed ever so slowly down. While he was guiding his counterpart's head, the other Armin languidly stroked himself, looking over at Eren every so often to gauge his reactions.

Just as the Armin going down on him almost took everything in, he gagged around his length and was pulled off quickly by his duplicate. After coughing a bit and wiping his eyes, he cracked an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Eren, I guess we were a bit too eager," he apologized.

Before he could reply, the other spoke, "It's just too big to take all the way in. But I'm sure he'd love it if we both sucked it." A sly smile appeared on his face as he grabbed his look alike and pecked him on the lips, his hand squeezing his ass and making him jump slightly in surprise.

There was no time to think before they descended on Eren's slick arousal, one tonguing the head while the other licked and sucked around the base. His moans only increased in volume as the blondes engaged in an open-mouthed kiss right at the tip. Their tongues lazily met and glided over the slit, smearing pre come on their pink lips. Occasionally he would feel the slight vibrations from their moans on his cock and it would push him ever so closer to the edge.

Eren felt as if he would explode any second, right in their waiting mouths. His sounds of bliss spurred the duo on, and they reached down to pleasure each other. Eren didn't know how much more of their erotic show he could take.

Right when he was just about to reach his climax, the Armins pulled off and licked the smears of pre come off each other's lips. The bolder of the two leaned over to whisper something in his opposite's ear. The timid Armin turned red at whatever it was and Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"I... I would really like that," he admitted to the other. Eren's interest was piqued.

"You'd like what?" he asked.

His blush deepening as the brash Armin smirked at him knowingly, he replied, "I want to ride you. Could I?" His questioning eyes met Eren's.

Eren nodded profusely, "Y-yeah, yeah, definitely. Please."

The blonde moved to straddle Eren's hips with his opposite behind him, hands groping up and down his sides and mouth sucking at his neck. The shy Armin smiled sweetly at Eren as he settled above his erection and rested his hands on tanned skin. He gasped as his duplicate spread apart his cheeks and guided him down.

Eren already knew he wouldn't last long. Armin's tight hole teased the head of his cock and his hands automatically flew to the blonde's hips, gripping him tightly. Eren looked up at their faces as the meeker Armin prepared to take him in. His blue eyes gleamed with anticipation and his plump bottom lip was captured between his teeth. His counterpart's eyes were half shut as he grinded into the warm body in front of him. The shy Armin smiled at Eren before he began lowering himself. He gasped softly as he pushed down onto his cock and-

Eren jerked awake, almost falling into the crack between his bed and Armin's. Shit, Armin! As inconspicuously as he could, Eren leaned over to check on his best friend. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when he saw him faced away, sleeping sound. Collapsing back on his mattress, he tried to calm himself. Where had that dream even come from?

Eren chose to just ignore his confusion in favor of his problem downstairs. He quietly crept to the bathroom to take care of business, checking his friend again before closing the door. Hopefully Armin wouldn't be up for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i edited this at like 3am so it's not 100% perfect or at least not as good as it could be i think idk


End file.
